


神岩 魅魔pro2

by mini_ayi



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_ayi/pseuds/mini_ayi





	神岩 魅魔pro2

“这个....是昨天答应过给你的报酬....”  
神宫寺哭笑不得看着岩桥从钱包里抽出两张钞票塞进自己手里，就抱着书包害羞跑进隔壁教室，和昨晚主动诱人的小恶魔简直判若两人！  
嗯，小尾巴没有了，小翅膀也没有了！  
昨晚发生的一切如同一个荒唐的春梦，神宫寺打开手机检索  
魅魔，一种古老的罕见种族，转化期开始之前与正常人类无异，一旦发生转化，则会长出翅膀及尾巴，性欲旺盛，必须与人类交合才能恢复常态。  
今天的课几乎没有怎么听进去，放学之后神宫寺去操场等着岩桥部活结束一起回家  
棒球部的成员已经离开了很多，岩桥还在场边用力投球练习，太阳把可爱白皙的小脸晒得有些发红，夕阳也在周身渡上一层金色的光晕。远远就看到神宫寺站在树下，岩桥挥挥手示意马上结束  
反差太大了！！！  
脑海中挥散不去的是昨晚的旖丽，神宫寺喉咙一阵干渴，赶紧跑去旁边的贩卖机买了瓶冰饮降温，此刻岩桥结束了练习，一蹦一跳向他跑来  
“抱歉....久等了！！”拿过神宫寺手里的冰水仰头喝一大口，又因为太过急促，差点被呛到  
有些好笑的帮这家伙拍着后背顺气  
等等，这是？？？  
岩桥睁着大大的眼睛也有些诧异，为什么突然会这个时候进入转化期？？！  
背上的翅膀以肉眼可见的速度长出，神宫寺赶快脱下外衣裹住岩桥，拉着他快步往家里走，可岩桥根本撑不住，脸上泛起不自然的红晕，身子也软到不像话，紧紧抓着神宫寺的手臂  
“绝对.....不可以让别人看到这个样子....”  
现在肯定是来不及回家解决了，神宫寺偏头看到棒球部的休息室就在身后，来不及多思考就把岩桥带了进去  
神宫寺刚刚把门锁好，就被岩桥压在墙上急切的接吻，狭小的空间里，顿时充满两人的喘息声  
灵活的舌头带着明显的侵略性，撬开神宫寺唇齿之后，不断发起进攻，敏感的上颚被反复舔舐  
岩桥的棒球服被已经变大的翅膀撑的难受，索性把自己上半身脱光，跪坐在地上，急切的拉开对方的校服裤子，脸颊蹭了蹭弹出来的半勃性器便一口含住，浅浅吞吐着圆润的头部，舌头自下而上舔过柱体，不时含住下方的两个小球轻轻拉扯  
对于这个神宫寺非常受用，感受到自己已经完全勃起，手指插入岩桥的发间抚摸，立刻感受到了更卖力的吞吐，敏感的顶端好几次触碰到了喉间的软肉，伴随着小嘴的吮吸，性器变得又硬又热，即将面临爆发的边缘  
“里面..有人吗？奇怪...这是什么气味.....”  
伴随着清脆的敲门声，正在剧烈运动的两人立刻静止了下来。神宫寺亲亲拍了拍岩桥毛茸茸的脑袋示意先停一下，手指撑开旁边的百叶窗帘子偷偷观察门口的人  
是岸君！！！！  
此刻正在门口人抓着头疑惑怎么今天休息室的门早早就锁上了，一边在门口走来走去，但久久不离开  
岩桥显然没有什么耐心等待门口的岸离开，鼓着脸用粉色的小恶魔尾巴缠上神宫寺的性器  
是有些凉凉而且奇怪的触感，心形的尾巴尖尖轻轻戳刺着敏感的顶端搔刮，神宫寺拼命捂住嘴控制住声音，看着岸走了之后，再也忍不住喘息着射了出来  
坐在一堆衣服上的岩桥猝不及防，被神宫寺射的满脸，无意识舔了舔嘴唇上沾到的精液，长长的睫毛被白浊打湿，费力的睁开，棕色的瞳仁此刻变成了金色，脸上是无辜却诱人的表情  
神宫寺简直看呆了，两手穿过腋下就把岩桥抱起来压在门上重新吻住  
突然失去支撑，岩桥双腿缠在神宫寺腰间，花穴更是不用多说，早已春水泛滥，扭动着不断蹭过硬邦邦的性器，催促着进入  
“玄树真的和平常反差很大呢....”  
两手握住可爱圆润的臀瓣分开，火热的阴茎就找到了湿漉漉的洞口缓缓挤入，过多的爱液随着进入的动作从交合处滴下，岩桥越靠近神宫寺便被进入得更深，可岩桥还是不满足  
一边被操弄着，一边握上性器自慰，赤裸的上半身贴在神宫寺穿着完好的校服上磨蹭  
“好...好舒服....再用力些...把我操坏吧.....”  
神宫寺用力握住对方纤细的腰肢，每一次动作都大开大合，肉体的撞击声充斥在狭小的空间，岩桥紧绷着的身体也到了极限，哭着泄了出来  
内壁剧烈收缩绞紧了体内的肉棒，神宫寺用力操干着怀里的人  
“还在射......不行....”  
神宫寺看到岩桥被弄花的小脸，拇指轻轻拭去眼泪，低头亲了亲嘴巴，大力几下冲刺后就射满了小穴，滚烫的精液冲刷着肉壁，岩桥爽的脚尖绷直，把脸埋进神宫寺的颈窝，大口喘息....  
  
岸拿着好不容易找到的备用钥匙，打开休息室的门，正好看见岩桥坐在桌子上，神宫寺在旁边帮他扣着衬衫纽扣  
“你们.....？”  
疑惑被神宫寺迅速打断  
“是岸君啊！刚刚玄树换衣服的时候不小心把隐形眼镜弄掉了，看不到纽扣的位置....”  
岩桥的尾巴和翅膀都已经消失，除了脸比平时红之外，并无异常，更何况此刻他正害羞的把脸靠在神宫寺肩膀上  
“真是的....小心一点啊～现在那么晚了也不安全，我记得你们家住的很近啊，神宫寺要把玄树安全送到家哦！”  
岸冲着两人离开的背影用力挥了挥手，便把训练的球棍和手套收进大包里  
“所以这个气味到底是什么？”


End file.
